JE039: Forest Grumps
is the 39th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis While heading to Goldenrod City, Ash and co. encounter Team Rocket again and fly away, only to have Team Rocket shot down by an Ursaring. The gang decides to recall their Pokémon and run for it. Later they find that Ash, Brock and Pikachu had Jessie, while James and Meowth had Misty. Both girls decide to form a temporary truce with the other's friends. Will the two main female characters be able to return to their respective groups? And why are there so many Ursaring everywhere? Episode Plot The heroes come to a lake and send their Pokémon to relax a bit. After the playing around, the Pokémon sleep. Suddenly, an object appears in the sky and it releases a net to capture all the Pokémon. Indeed, it is Team Rocket who captured them all and go up in the sky. The heroes want their Pokémon back and Team Rocket taunt them. Suddenly, a flash of light appears and hits the balloon, causing Team Rocket and the Pokémon to fall down. They all see Ursaring, who fires a Hyper Beam. The heroes call their Pokémon back and get chased (with Team Rocket) by the Ursaring through the forest. After the chase, Ash and Brock are relieved Ursaring stopped chasing them. They see if Misty is okay, but see Jessie instead. On the other hand, James and Meowth have the same experience with Misty. Jessie sends Arbok to battle Pikachu, but she, Ash and Brock get chased by Ursaring, who are still angry. Misty, Meowth and James go to battle each other, but get chased by Ursaring as well. Ash, Brock and Jessie see they have to make a truce to get out of the forest, while Jessie calls Wobbuffet back, who got out on the word "truce". Misty, James and Meowth also make a truce, though James asks of Misty not to tell Jessie about it. Ash and Brock yell to find Misty, whom they and Pikachu are worried about. Jessie sees they care for that twerp and wonders if James and Meowth are looking for her, too. James and Meowth tell Misty they do not need to find Jessie, as they believe that if she battles the Ursaring, they'd have to be worried about Ursaring, not Jessie. They come to a crossroad and pick different routs. Since they have different opinions, they play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" and Meowth wins by showing a scissors. Meowth picks a direction and they go his way. Since the night came, Brock and Ash believe that Misty would get attracted to them by the scent of the food. Brock cooks, while Jessie observes. Brock puts the final ingredient and Jessie tastes it, seeing how delicious it is. Ash asks her they must have eaten a lot of tasty food, but Jessie remembers the finest thing she, James and Meowth ate were her noodles, so decides not to tell these twerps what luxurious meals she eats. Misty tells they should have not listened to Meowth, so they sit down to a place. James and Meowth part a cookie and eat it, but see it is not enough. They see Misty has a big sandwich and are depressed to hear the entire sandwich is her own, made by Brock, who does that every day. They look to her with hungry eyes, so Misty parts the sandwich, who are delighted and grateful for that. Later, Meowth tells James and Misty that they need a place to sleep away from the Ursaring and they enter a cave, as Meowth is the leader. Unfortunately, they get chased by Ursaring, who dwell in that cave. Ash, Brock and Jessie picked a cave. Ash tells Pikachu they will look for Misty tomorrow. Jessie sees that even in the cave they are comfortable and warm, as she, James and Meowth sleep on benches or parks. Brock gives her a blanket and she accepts, but asks what became of her. She remembers that she was asked what she wanted to be and she wanted to be an actress and a doctor. She remembers she had a lot of ideas then, but is now warm. Misty, James and Meowth play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" and Meowth wins again. Misty warns Meowth not to mess up again. James tied a rope, so he, Misty and Meowth go to climb down, hoping to get away from the Ursaring. However, they didn't make it far down, while Meowth pulls the rope and gets entangled. Misty uses a stick and makes a line, as now they have different portions of the boulder. Misty goes to sleep, while Meowth thinks they can steal her Pokémon. However, James points they can't get away from the boulder. Jessie sneaks and takes Pikachu, as she cannot pass the opportunity. She goes away, but quickly goes inside the cave as she encounters a nasty Ursaring. Next day, Ash, Brock, and Jessie look for the others, while Jessie sees she did not get Pikachu nor sleep. On the other hand, Misty, James, and Meowth see they have been sleeping on a boulder a meter below the ground. Meowth sees they could've taken the Pokémon, but Misty heard that, so he corrects they were going to take them for a walk. The trio plays yet another game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" and Meowth wins, but James asks to give someone else a chance, making Meowth sad as he felt lucky. Ash, Brock and Jessie encounter an Ursaring, so go to battle it, since it is alone. Ash sends out Cyndaquil and Brock sends out Onix, who tackles Ursaring, while Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower on it. Jessie observes as the Pokémon are well trained, wondering how pathetic Team Rocket is. Ursaring yells out and summons more Ursaring, so Ash and Brock call their Pokémon back. Meowth, James and Misty wander to find Ash, Brock and Jessie. Upon encountering a lone Ursaring, they run away from it. While running away from all of them, the heroes and Team Rocket find each other. Seeing they are surrounded by the Ursaring, they find a rope bridge and cross it. Though the bridge is old and unreliable, they cross it, but the Ursaring cut the rope. Soon, Team Rocket and the heroes are hanging onto the bridge. Ash sends Chikorita and Bulbasaur. James sends Victreebel (who first gnaws on his head), Brock sends out his Onix and Jessie sends out her Arbok, while Psyduck lets himself out of Misty's bag. Victreebel, Bulbasaur and Chikorita use Vine Whip, while Arbok and Onix use their tails to pull the rope up. Despite this, the rope breaks, so those Pokémon pull everyone up before they fall down. Everyone celebrates, but this is for a moment, as Team Rocket and the heroes face each other (with Misty yelling at Psyduck for choosing the wrong side). Arbok starts, but gets tackled by Onix. Jessie tells them that Arbok saved their lives, so they can give it a break, while Togepi waves hands. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, which Chikorita tries to negate with its own Razor Leaf and fails. Meowth goes to use Fury Swipes, but gets hit by Pikachu's Thunder Shock. Togepi releases the energy and the ground shakes and bursts, causing Team Rocket to blast off. Misty looks around and sees Psyduck couldn't do it, so thinks it is Togepi. Ash tells Misty he is glad to have her back, which she replies that she missed him. Brock does not understand why the Ursaring would attack, but shortly after saying that, Ash discovers a sign outside the forest that explains that it's the Ursaring-mating season and that the bear-pokemon are using the forest as the breeding ground, and that people enter the forest unless it's the last thing they ever want to do. Meanwhile, after the blast off, Jessie sees that due to James and Meowth, her life is unhappy. Meowth remarks that he and James knew their lives were unhappy because of her a long time ago. Jessie heard that, but soon, they hear Ursaring, who stare with a furious look in their eyes. Debuts Pokémon Ursaring Move Earthquake Quotes Ash: "This forest is full of Ursaring, so we're gonna have to work together if we want to get out." Brock: "Yeah." Jessie: "Then let's hold the hostility and order a temporary truce." Wobbuffet: "Wobbuffet." Jessie: "I said 'truce,' not surrender! Now get back to the barracks." Jessie: "That Arbok helped save your lives! You know, the least you could do is to give it a little break!" Wobbuffet: "Wobbu!" Jessie: "Get back in your Poké Ball or I'll break YOU!" Wobbuffet: "Wobbu." Jessie: "I'm sick of losing!" Meowth: "You think we like it?" Jessie: "I've suddenly come to the realization that my life is unhappy because of the two of you." Meowth: (to James) "We knew our lives were unhappy because of her a long time ago." James: "Mm-hm. Right from the beginning." Wobbuffet: "Wobbuffet." Jessie: "What did you say?!" Ursaring: (growling) Jessie, James, and Meowth: (whimpering) "Here we go again!" Wobbuffet: "Wobbu, Wob!" Trivia *This episodes English title refers to the movie "Forrest Gump". *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Noctowl. *If one follows the episodes by release date, then the third Pokémon movie happens right after this episode. Gallery The Pokémon got caught JE039 2.jpg Team Rocket succeeded in their task JE039 3.jpg The balloon gets attacked JE039 4.jpg The heroes call their Pokémon back JE039 5.jpg Ash and Brock encounter Jessie JE039 6.jpg James and Meowth encounter Misty JE039 7.jpg Jessie calls Wobbuffet back JE039 8.jpg Meowth, James and Misty pick a direction JE039 9.jpg Jessie loves the smell of food JE039 10.jpg James and Meowth have hungry eyes JE039 11.jpg Jessie remembers Team Rocket slept in parks and on bus stops JE039 12.jpg Misty draws a line for Meowth and James not to cross it over JE039 13.jpg Jessie and Ursaring JE039 14.jpg Misty, James and Meowth have slept over the ground JE039 15.jpg Team Rocket and the heroes hold on the bridge JE039 16.jpg The Pokémon help everyone JE039 17.jpg The heroes and Team Rocket celebrate JE039 18.jpg Everyone sees they have to battle each other JE039 19.jpg Psyduck runs away from the wrong side }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon